El magypsi caído
by NintenNessLucas
Summary: ¿Acaso no quedaba nada mas? Hay cosas, que hasta el más traidor puede seguir pensando y arrepintiendo


_**El magypsi caído.**_

El olor era insoportable dentro de ese "sistema" de cañerías, pero eso no impedía la impactante lucha que se llevaba a cabo ahí, dentro, donde el chico "elegido" del PK Love, junto a su perro, la princesa de Osohe y el ladrón Duster, trataban de salir, y terminar con esa pesadilla que los atormentaba desde ya 3 años.

Fassad, el hombre/mujer/lo que sea que trataba de detenerlos, buscaba un montón de fuerza en su interior, para terminarlos, aún con todas esas heridas, y sus tubas abolladas. Era un magypsi, y sí, guardaba su poder más poderoso, el PK Starstorm.

Lucas y sus amigos se preparaban para el impacto. Conociendo la personalidad del sirviente del rey, no se iba a rendir hasta que la última flama de su vida se extinguiera.

-Ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirnos...- jadeó Duster observando como una lluvia de estrellas se aproximaba a ellos.

-¡Cúbranse!- gritó la princesa, concentrándose mientras que las rocas caían ardiendo. Ella alcanzó a crear un pequeño escudo PSI, pero la fuerza del Starstorm era enorme.

Fasaad, sin poder hablar, tocó con victoria las tubas que aún tenía en la boca. Su intérprete no se molestó en traducir, de seguro era otro de sus comunes "Nwejejeje".

Con cansancio, los 4 héroes se levantaron, y ante la situación de su enemigo, prepararon sus más poderosos ataques.

El magypsi y ellos 4 empezaron entonces a luchar con todo lo que podían. PK Freeze tras PK Fire, Lucas aprovechaba los momentos de descanso de Fassad para lanzarle con todas sus fuerzas un PK Love.

Los escudos y reflejos no faltaban. Cada momento que seguían luchando era una oportunidad más para terminar con esa lucha, y determinar un buen ganador. Curaban sus heridas, las nauseas que pudieran contraer por los ataques de Fassad. Estaban tanto ellos, como su enemigo totalmente agotados.

Ya no les quedaba mucho por aguantar. Técnicamente el magypsi traidor los llevaba a su propia derrota. Creó un último escudo con lo que le quedaba de PK, y se dispuso a atacarlos con sus tubas directamente. Cada golpe con ese metal los debilitaba mucho, y entre más eran dañados, menos esperanzas quedaban.

Fassad se comió su última banana lujosa, y de nuevo, contra ellos. Trataban de esquivar, y en los pocos intentos que lograban hacerlo, perdían mucha energía.

Boney, recordando el objeto que tanto les había sido útil, el Roba Escudos, lo tomó con una de sus patas, y justo cuando el magypsi se disponía a atacar a Lucas, para terminar con él, lanzó esa pequeña gomita, que al instante le arrebató el escudo que había creado.

Vamos, eso distrajo a Fassad, con una rápida seña a Kumatora y Duster, Lucas sostuvo su madero, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, golpeó a Fassad, confundiéndolo por un momento.

Le siguió un último PK Starstorm de la princesa Kumatora, el cual lo derribó, lo cual Duster aprovechó para usar su bomba de humo, dejando sin algún tipo de visión a Fassad. El magypsi trató de abrir su único ojo normal, para encontrarse con un Boney disparándole un Lápiz Cohete que impactó en su pecho metálico, causando una fuerte explosión que dejó una nube de humo.

-... ¿T-Terminó?...- preguntó el chico rubio junto a la pelirroja.

La nube de humo se disipó, dejando ver a un Fassad en el aire, tratando de mantenerse impulsado. Un cortocircuito en su sistema lo conmocionó, y débil, empezó a "hablar", o bien, a tocar.

-¿Uh? Ah si. Ejem...- el intérprete se dispuso a traducir.- "Oww... agh... ewww..." Bueno, no traduciré eso, creo que ustedes pueden deducir que son sólo simples quejidos.- volteó a ver a Fassad, quien sonó sus tubas de nuevo.- "... Me han vencido... no... ustedes son unos críos, no me han vencido... Son detestables hasta el fin..."-

Lucas, Kumatora, Duster y Boney miraron con algo de lástima al magypsi.

-Eh... "Estoy cansado de tantas batallas... MUY, PERO MUY cansado de ellas..."- tradujo el robot intérprete.- "... Esto es sólo un juego... Ñwejeje... Pueden llamarlo... el juego del Rey Porky..."-

Esas palabras resonaron en sus cabezas...

"_Sólo un juego..."_

"_El juego del Rey Porky..."_

"_Un juego..."_

"_Rey... juego..."_

Lucas sintió un nudo en la garganta, de la tristeza. Un juego... todo eso... era un juego... un maldito y estúpido juego... Jugar... a hacer sufrir a los demás...

-Dice... "Ustedes, siguen atrapados en éste juego idiota... Yo... creo que ya no... Pero, no estoy muy seguro. ¡Pah! ¿Qué importa...? La llama de mi vida está en peligro en éste momento..."-

Fassad... era libre, libre del juego del Rey P.

-"No creo que nos volvamos a ver... ni en una batalla." Eso es lo que Fassad dice. Oh, finalmente se ríe con un último "¡Nwejejejejeje!". Fassad... se desploma.- concluyó el intérprete.

Un segundo después, rodeado de pequeñas explosiones, Fassad cae al agua de las cañerías.

-... Bueno, como Fassad ya no está... creo que mi trabajo aquí terminó.- el intérprete rompe el silencio, y da media vuelta, para disponerse a ir a otro lado.-... No traten de ir por mí, soy sólo un intérprete.- y desaparece en ese lugar.

Lucas y compañía... salen de ese drenaje...

Fassad aún seguía en el agua. ¿Estaba ya apagada su llama de la vida? ¿Qué le pasaría? No sabía. Era un traidor, un traidor que tenía mucho que pensar por la eternidad, un traidor que tenía mucho de que arrepentirse... un traidor que... se ponía a pensar... en lo correcto ahora.

Aun así, no había mucha eternidad... su aguja perfectamente resguardada debajo del Empire Pork, estaba a punto de ser extraída. Finalmente regresaría con sus hermanas... pero... ¿qué pensarían...?

_¿Qué pensarían sus hermanas Magypsi?_


End file.
